


Christmas Fights and Umbrella's

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, for the phan drabble advent calendar, more christmas fic, on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan unnecessarily storms out after a stupid fight with Phil a few days before Christmas, and when it starts to rain, Phil rushes to Dan’s side with an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Fights and Umbrella's

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Phan Drabble Advent Calendar](http://phan-drabble-advent-calendar.tumblr.com/) on tumblr: Day 22.

It’s really not all that often that Dan and Phil fight, and it’s even less often that their fights dissolve into something heated enough for one or the other to storm out of the house, but tonight is one of those nights.

It’s only a few days before Christmas, and there had been enough tension as it was before Phil had ignited the flame, and now Dan is gone, out the door and into the freezing cold, wrapped up in nothing but a thin holiday sweater. He honestly isn’t even sure why he’d stormed out like he had, but it was too late now to take it back anyway.

So he’s trudging along with his hands stuffed in his pockets without a care in the world, because really, what’s there to care about when you’ve just had a fight with your boyfriend?

It’d been a stupid fight anyway, nothing worth dwelling over, and yet Dan had fucked it all up by storming out like he had, and for what? He’d already known Phil had been planning on going back up north for a few days to spend the holidays with his family, so it really shouldn’t have come as a shock to him when he’d walked into the lounge to find Phil talking on the phone with his mum.

_“Of course mum, I’ll be there tomorrow. Yes, I’ve already bought my ticket and everything…No, it’ll just be me, like usual…No Mum, Dan’s just got family to visit as well, and you know how it is with the YouTube thing and all that…Yes, of course, I’ll pass the message along. See you soon!”_

There hadn’t even really been anything to fight about, not really, but Dan was feeling hurt. Five years, and Dan hadn’t gotten to spend one Christmas with his boyfriend, and part of him couldn’t help but blame it on his job. His practically-twenty-four-seven-under-surveillance job.

The job he chose to hide his relationship from in the hopes of keeping something private, and special, all his own, and yet here it was backfiring on him and taking away the one thing he wanted more than anything else, just once.

Dan sighs, because it’s really not fair, any of it: the need to hide (even if it wasn’t a _need_ per say, rather a really strong personal desire between Phil and himself), the fight with Phil, the inability to spend big holiday’s together…

And then it starts to rain, and all Dan can do is squeeze his fists at his sides as his wooly Christmas sweater immediately begins to feel heavy with rain, plastered against his skin in the most uncomfortable way. He can only be grateful that it hasn’t begun to snow.

It’s less than a minute later that the rain stops though, and it takes Dan a moment to realize that the skies haven’t just decided to take pity on him. Rather, there’s another human being at his side, shielding him with an umbrella just big enough for one, and when he glances over, he’s met with bright blue eyes and a soft smile.

“Hey,” Phil says, voice soft. “Thought you might need this, you left in a hurry.”

“…thanks,” Dan replies, and takes the offered handle reluctantly. Before he can say anything else, Phil is turning away, hands shoved into his pockets, head down, and shoulders hunched over. Dan only hesitates for a moment.

“Wait!” he calls after Phil, and Phil stops, but doesn’t turn around. Rather than saying anything else, Dan hurries to his side and shoves half the umbrella over his head so they’re both at least a little bit covered, and then he’s wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, at least for the moment uncaring of who might see them.

“Sorry,” he begins in a quiet voice, face turned away in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to blow up on you, none of it’s your fault.”

“…I know,” Phil says back, and then they’re walking, footsteps in sync, heads knocking together as they work to stay out of the rain. There aren’t too many people out, and they’re content to stay close together. Dan almost hopes neither of them would have a panic attack in this moment if a subscriber were to find them, but he’s not sure.

It hardly matters in the long run.

Finally, Dan says “Thanks for bringing me an umbrella,” the unspoken _thanks for coming after me_ hanging in the air.

“Always,” Phil returns with a smile, and Dan turns his head and smiles back, the butterflies in his stomach the same they’ve always been for the last five years.

They’re on their door step when Phil stops him, turning him softly to kiss him on the lips, and they’re _so_ close to safety, but Dan doesn’t care.

Let the world see them, for all he cares. They’ll deal with the backlash later.


End file.
